Guilt
Guilt is the 5th episode of Season 1 and the 5th episode overall. Summary VICTORIA IS OVERWHELMED WITH FEELINGS OF GUILT OVER A LIFETIME OF BAD DECISIONS -- Victoria's more vulnerable side shows through when lingering feelings of guilt over her involvement in David Clarke's demise and an unforgivable rift with her daughter become too much to bear; Lydia returns with a vendetta against Emily and the Graysons that will soon come back to haunt her; Now wise to his father's transgressions and a duplicitous betrayal by his friend, Tyler, Daniel decides to make a major life change; and Charlotte and Declan find themselves in an unlikely predicament together. Recap CRASH! The body of Lydia Davis crushes the roof a cab after falling from the sky above. To find out what led up to this shocking event, we need to jump back two days earlier. To give Daniel some structure after he fell off the wagon, Conrad orders his son to come work for him. Tyler’s joining the Grayson Global team, too. In other news, security man Frank informs Victoria that her hubby transferred $10 million to ex-friend Lydia’s account in the Caymans. This leads to a heated chat between husband and wife, which Tyler just happens to overhear. He promptly lets Daniel know about his father’s not-so-secret affair. Victoria wants Charlotte to join her at an upcoming luncheon. That’s not gonna happen. Instead, Charlotte swipes the new car Conrad had delivered for Victoria to go see Declan. As for the luncheon, Emily is there to discuss the upcoming Open Arms charity gala. She convinced Ashley to have the organizers pay tribute to a charity that was created for the families of the victims who died in the plane crash linked to her dad. They’ll be honoring one of the pioneers of the effort: Victoria Grayson. This news is a bit of shock to the queen, as is the return of her old friend Lydia Davis, who informs Emily that she’s contesting the sale of her home. She’s also there to dig up dirt on the woman who helped turn her life upside down. But Emily’s the one who excels at digging up dirt. She informs Victoria that while Lydia was a patient of Dr. Banks, she wasn’t exposed on the DVD. Emily ships some things over to Lydia’s home including an item that contains a hidden camera. Nolan can see everything that’s happening as Conrad Grayson pays her an angry visit. Lydia threatens to expose the Grayson family’s involvement in the framing of David Clarke. After Conrad leaves, Lydia catches sight of Emily in disguise as a waitress in an old society function photo. Looks like she found her dirt. Nolan informs Emily that Lydia is on to her. She wants Nolan to hack into the system of the catering company she worked for to delete her name, which was still Amanda Clarke back then. At the gala, Victoria is seated next to a woman who lost her family in the plane crash. The guilt she feels for all that she’s done is evident on her face. The hits just keep on coming when Victoria learns Lydia will be introducing her at the event. Daniel makes separate apologizes to both Jack and Emily for his behavior the other night. Both forgive him. Daniel, however, isn’t so forgiving to Tyler when he learns his buddy tried to sabotage his relationship. When Daniel shows up at the gala, Emily must send Nolan to retrieve an incriminating fax from Lydia’s place where Frank the security guy is already there snooping around. He informs Victoria that Lydia is behind everything and she’s going to expose the Graysons during her speech. Victoria has a little chat with Lydia just before her intro. Whatever she said worked, as Lydia’s speech is an innocuous one. A short time later, Victoria makes it clear just how much she hates her ex-friend. When Lydia arrives home, Frank is waiting for her. The two of them get into a physical fight that ends with Lydia falling off the rooftop. Later, inside Lydia’s place, Nolan switches the faxes, swipes the old photo and snags the hidden camera. When he hears sirens outside, he looks over the balcony to see Lydia’s lifeless body below. Charlotte gets pulled over by the police while joyriding with Declan. Daniel and Emily head down to the police station to pick up Charlotte while Jack is there to claim Declan. Daniel asks Jack for a bartending job at the Stowaway. Later, Daniel and Emily spend the night together. That’s why she doesn’t get Nolan’s message that he thinks Frank killed Lydia. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Max Martini as Frank Stevens *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as young Amanda Clarke *Ed Corbin as Bull *Michael Gambino as Delivery man *Ceceila Specht as Woman Quotes : David Clarke: Never underestimate the power of guilt, Amanda. It compels people to some pretty remarkable places. ---- : Victoria: Well done, Lydia : Lydia Davis: I'm so happy that we're friends again : Victoria: Well it certainly appears that way doesn't it? But then again appearances can be deceiving can't they? And you've practically made it an art form. Understand something Lydia, every time I smile at you across the room or we run into each other at luncheon or I welcome you into my home? Let that smile be a reminder of just how much I despise you; that every time I hug you? The warmth you feel is my hatred burning through. (Hugs Lydia) Goodbye Lydia. My husband's waiting for me. ---- : Charlotte: See those pedals? One is a brake, one is a gear. Same as a dump truck. ---- : Nolan: How did you get over to Lydia's house, Shamu? ---- : Lydia Davis: I came to apologize. : Victoria: For sleeping with my husband or for blackmailing us. I'm just not quite sure which apology I should be aiming my forgiveness at. ---- : Charlotte: You wish I'd never been born. Do me a favor and pretend I wasn't. ---- : Victoria: I had my hands full. Perhaps you can tell me where your hands have been? ---- : Nolan: The guy was feeding him shots like a frat boy to a freshman. ---- : Victoria: You staggered home like a drunken sailor. ---- Soundtrack *'Twice' by Little Dragon *'Get By' by Little Hurricane *'Cheek to Cheek' by Ella Fitzgerald *'Bugs' by Emma Louise *'Angel' by Mr. Little Jeans *'Spark' by Jayson Belt Series Continuity *Lydia discovers that Emily was on the 2002 Grayson New Year's Bash *Frank throws Lydia off her balcony and leaves her in coma Gallery Videos Revenge 1x05 - "Guilt" Promo (HD)|Short promo Pictures Victim.jpg EDan.jpg Em.jpg Bitch.jpg SadL.jpg Guilty.jpg E.jpg Ash.jpg Vic Ash Em.jpg Fix.jpg Conra.jpg Ly.jpg Vic Lydia.jpg Lydia.jpg Guilt_16.jpg Guilt_17.jpg Gala.jpg Jack Declan.jpg Declan Charlotte.jpg Jack Em Dan.jpg Guilt.jpg Trivia *When Charlotte is texting Declan and she clicks to read a new message, his name is misspelled as "Delcan" on her phone. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes